pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Pockie Pirates : Crews Combinations \ Tactics
=Crews Based on Speed : = *Van Augur: (monomer) : based on Speed. Speed increase dmg %. Sniper : burst assault + speed shells increase dmg %. Can be the faster crew in any team. Ring speed can increase dmg %. Recomanded Black Moon Set (120). * Luffy : (monomer , row , AoE ) : based on Speed and Attack. Speed and Attack increase dmg % . Sniper: rapid outburst+speed shells+DF increase dmg and extra dmg %. Very fast crew with highest pierce in the game with DF. In gear 3 , is the strongest P dmg (AoE) dealer. Recomanded Shiny Set (140). * Doflamingo: (monomer): Sniper : rapid outburst increase speed , but not dmg (he is not based on speed) :highest agility and speed in the game (with DF). Agi. increase non atr dmg , but his skill is not based on agi or speed. He can kill an enemy with fury skill. (1st Agi atr in the game ). * Franky: (AoE) : sniper : rapid outburst. Franky can be useful with high speed , because he can absorb 35 of enemy's fury. Good at Tactic or Strategy. Is the 2st Agi atr in the game . * Usopp : (monomer):Sniper:rapid outburst increase speed , but not dmg . He is based on Fury ( regain max 300 fury after special skill) and Agi ( increase the damage % ). Very good until level 120. Fire debuff is very good , because it is for 2 turns and deal 10% of enemy's max HP. * Sanj : (row) : sniper : rapid outburst . He is based on Fury and Speed ( good at Tactic or Strategy ) and can be the faster crew in any team. Agi and Str increase the damage , but he is not based on Agi. Recomanded Black Moon Set (120). * Kizaru: (monomew) : navigator : Speed Control . He is based on fury and speed ( DF and Agi develop ). Recomanded Black Moon Set (120). Good at Tactic or Strategy. * Robin : (all buff) : navigator : Speed Control. She is based on Fury , speed+Agi develop and level + Int develop. Add 30-70+ fury to ally. Good at Tactic or Strategy. Recomanded Black Moon Set ( 120 ) for more speed. * Aokiji : (AoE): Debuffer , based on speed and attack. Navigator : Speed Control\SoG or Flame Power. Recomanded Black Moon Set (120) or Shiny Set (140). *Nami: (AoE): Based on attack + crit , speed and fury. Navigator:Speed Control , SoG or Flame Power. Recomanded Black Moon Set (120). *Akainu : (AoE) : sniper: rapid outburst. Based on speed and damage. Agi and Str increase damage %. Good at Tactic or Strategy. Recomanded Shiny Set ( 140). *Marco "The Phoenix" : navigator :(AoE): Based on HP , Atk , and speed. Passive: speed control and flame power \ SoG. Good at Tactoc or Strategy. Highest M. dmg dealer in the game. Recomanded : Shiny set ( 140 ).